


Butterfly Effect

by BlimeyMate (Wuzui)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time-traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuzui/pseuds/BlimeyMate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter suddenly disappeared. The Wizarding World in chaos. </p><p>Sixty-five years ago, a small boy appears in front of Tom Marvolo Riddle, only to slip into deep sleep as result of meeting.</p><p>Tom Riddle's wish for friend came true, only for the friend to be rather sickly of something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Step

_Wool's Orphanage, December 31st, 1938_

Tom Marvolo Riddle is not enjoying his tenth birthday. He was forced to push back his bullies with his curious abilities and had lost his snake friend to the damned chill of the winter. He is currently outside of the building, standing at the gate where he could see his only pet's limp body laying by the trashcan in hope to stay warm. He will swear that he will never tell anyone of his wish at that moment, but he had wished for a friend. 

Few seconds after making his birthday wish for a friend, there was a sudden flash of light that nearly blinded Tom, who quickly covered his blue eyes from it. Tom's ears could pick up a ragged breathing that sounded painful, making him peek out to see a young boy leaning against the gate while staring at Tom directly. Tom just stares back in curiosity as the boy gave off weak smile, whispering next few words that made Tom suddenly lean forward in shock while calling out for matron to help him to bring the boy in.

_"Finally, I meet you at last..."_

* * *

 

     "... Time-travelling is forbidden beyond past few hours of doing so with a Time-Turner. If you were to travel beyond your birth year, Hecate will create an identity for you and will place you in a place of importance. Take this for an example. I'm eighteen years old and have travelled more than two times of my age into past. I will withhold all the information of my own time, but Hecate will shrink me to mere age of 10 with mind of 18 years old and leave me with no belongings of my own spare for my lineages. She will deposit me in front of the place where I would meet an important figure. With this, I have a chance of having long life and a chance to alter of what could happen into something else; providing that a parallel world was created upon my arrival in the past to accompany me better...

     "... The parallel world(s) topic is widely commented on with many opinions. Some says that it doesn't exist and Fate will only allow minor changes, but the end result will remain the same. Others says that it's possible, but should not be tempted to prove this theory itself by travelling to other 'world'. My opinion is that it's not possible to travel 'sideways' into worlds, even though it's possible to travel 'up' & 'down' in time. There are two ways to create a parallel world: a life-changing decision **or** traveling 'down' in time beyond your birth year...

     "... many have asked me for proof on this theory and I have answered that there is no such proof to even back this up at all. Think about it, why is there no proof except for theory upon theory; stating similar outcomes for doing so? The people that wrote them is either dead or is committed to St. Mugas for 'insanity' for doing so. I had an opportunity to meet up with one of the few authors at St. Mugas and asked him the question I stated before. The answer from him was not what I expected at all.

     " **'It's simple. They were written by time-travellers that went beyond their birth year and each of them stated that they have some experience of doing so.'**

     "... He also stated that he's one as well and gave me more information for me to ponder on. It's an what if situation. 'What if a time-traveller went back in time, but not beyond their birth year?' This screamed 'impossible to answer' to me to be honest, but other gave me his version of answer to it.  **'Regardless you might refuse this notion, I believe that the traveller will replace his younger self without changing or having different fact. The clothes style will be similar enough for them to keep them as well, but only lineages and knowledge will follow along.'** I was lost and tried to get some more out of him...

     "... I left him at that moment to go home to think about his answer and question. I kept thinking, tasting it over and over again until I look to my left and saw what answered my question. It was just a simple Time-Turner, sure enough, but it clicked of what could happened in my mind. I quickly scoured over every single information on these newest notion and found just one forbidden ritual that did acts like a base for other author's answer, but I have the Time-Turner as my base for answer. Their function was to give you a chance to do two things at once in different locations, providing you're not interacting with your 'younger' self. If I were to apply this to the question, it would given the time-traveller a chance to keep his belongings and be in different locations as long you don't interact with your younger self to trigger time paradox...

    ".. but this answer have created an hole in my theory on traveling beyond birth year. 'Can we watch our younger self's birth? Or will it also cause time paradox as well like Time-Turner?' It took me weeks to find the answers for them once more again. One day, I was in South America to visit one of my few friends that was studying time-travelling as well. She was specialized in one specific area though but we were just chatting one day when she asked me about my recent study. I told her what was the problem for me at that moment, prompting her to think it over then decided to drag me over outside to where she been tending to Monarch butterflies for a while. The sight was wondrous, but I didn't understand why she brought me out there.  **'You're looking at it the wrong way, my friend.'** Her words shocked and angered me, something I found blasphemy as I watched her grab a small twig and approaches the butterflies carefully.  **'My area may be specific, but it's the answer to your questions. Just watch this carefully.'** I watched her poked one of the butterflies with the twig and it quickly flew away, others following after it in hope to avoid possible danger. I just watches them fly away, almost as if I was watching a ripple in water spread out wide. It was then I remembered that I've forgotten one aspect of time-travelling that my dear friend was expert in after all!

     " **'The 'Butterfly Effect' is truly beautiful, isn't it, Alaxor?'** was all she said before I just gave her a bloody big kiss on her cheek then ran back in the hut she's been living in to grab new paper and quill, scribbling my newest form of time-travelling down quickly before I lost the words that would make sense for everyone to understand-.

     " ** _Sorry for writing in your journal, Alaxor, but I want to add something for your sake since you fell asleep in my own bloody hut. The answer you came up with is may be the most solid one I've ever seen. The Butterfly Effect is only triggered when a time-traveller goes back in time and suddenly changes the timeline, causes the events to overlaps over and over to create a new world and time. Even just arriving in past can be considered a trigger for this..._**

 **** "... _ **But be also aware of what kind of risks that came along with time-travelling. All of the others' stated having being ill right away at the beginning and was stranded in bedrest from a week to a year. The longest I've read was to be a year and half, and that traveller traveled back in time about eighty years beyond his birth year. I do not know what kind of illness they even suffered as well since all of their records was sealed by Ministry...**_

"... _ **I hope that everyone will see this as serious topic and not as fantasy kind of dream. After all, muggles have dreamt of us, of having magic and as well time-traveling. Here in our own Magical World, we dream of possible futures and chances. Only that they see our thoughts as anarchy when we have did nothing of sorts. May our hopes and dreams pass on to whomever read**_ ** _this!_** "

      _ **Time-traveling was once a dream that is made possible by Magic. Using Time-Turner to go back for more than hours but years, but after your birth; the same rules as Time-Turner have unless invoked by ritual that will result of replacing your younger self. Time Paradox will be normal in the cases with Time-Turner, creating a new world. But go back in time beyond your birth year, Hecate will give you place in past, alter your age, chance to change, and possibility of watching your younger's self birth easily enough with Butterfly Effect in action as Time Paradox will be extremely rare in this cases if provided that time-traveler will not divulge too much information unless forced to.**_

_Thank you for reading "Alaxor's Theory on Time" by  **Alaxor Baggin  
** Published on Samhain, 2001 - Re-Posted by 'Daily Prophet' on January 2, 2005_

_x - - - x - - - x_

So that's the ' _Alaxor's Theory on_ _Time_ '! I, Rita Skeeter, will have to tell you, my dear readers, that this is, by far, the most superb research reading material on Time! However, I must tell you, why is this once-banned research book doing in Harry Potter's bedroom of where we had felt large spike of from? Why did Harry have it to begin with in the first place? Well, if I must venture a guess; I believe that Harry was searching for a way to change something somehow. In our last interview last week, he had reported that he divorced Ginny Potter nee Weasley and left her and his children almost everything except for a thousand gallons to pay for his room's fee and some shopping. He said that he knew he won't be 'around much longer' and 'needed to do this' before he lose his 'courage as Gryffindor for backing out from this.' I was shocked, as stated last week, but had tried to get him to spill more but he refused to spill, even Ginevra said that Harry wouldn't tell her anything at all either for his reasons why.

So my dear readers, what do you think of Potter's sudden change of view? Is this planned, or spur of moment? Is this stupid and hasty? Or is this wise to do?

This is Rita Skeeter, signing off!

 


	2. Second Step

_Wood's Orphanage, January 1st, 1939_

Tom just stares at the boy who is now sharing his room with him, his blue eyes tracing of what could be of young aristocrat heir's face carefully as he remains still on his bed. Madam Wood just told him that he'll have to share the room with him and be responsible for his recovery, but in reality he knew that she just wanted him out of the way since he is the 'freakish; the one that alway seems to be abnormal. Then the strange boy just began to cough, making Tom gets up slowly and moves over to the bed, staring down. Tom watches the boy reaches around for something and grabs the glasses that Tom took off away from the bedside table. The boy just puts on the glasses during pauses then coughs a bit more before speaking rashly.

"P-Please... Water.." Tom just narrows his eyes, not wanting to be ordered around but he turns around and grabs a  pitcher and pour water in a metal cup. He held it out to the boy, who took it gratefully. Tom watches him drink his water, noting that other looked very sickly and pale. "Th-Thanks... My name's H-Harry..." The newly-named boy, Harry, introduced himself while setting the cup on the table, his bright green eyes being dull as well half-lidded as Harry forces himself to sit upright. Tom just watches him carefully, only moving as Harry just began to cough again to place a hand on the forehead.

"You're still too hot. You need to sleep," Tom said as he pushes other's shoulders down, making Harry pout slightly but gives in. Tom just nods then moves out of the room, heading downstairs as Harry just sighs softly. Tom finds Madam Wood reading a story to toddlers as she suddenly stopped at his appearance. "Madam, can I have a bowl of cold water and cloth? He still have a fever." Wood just puckers out her lips, but nods as Tom just nod to her then walks into the kitchen, grabbing one ratty cloth and small bowl that he managed to scoop clean snow into. He rushes back upstairs and enters the room, setting the bowl by the cup as he focused on the snow, wanting to change it into liquid.

"D-Don't... Whatever y-you're doing, please don't," Harry mumbles softly, his glasses askewed as Tom was faced with green eyes that told him the truth that other knew. "I can take snow, but don't melt it with magic..."

"Magic? There's no such thing, Harry," Tom said to him, but took some snow and wrapped the cloth around and placed it on the forehead, removing the glasses once more again. "You're not sane right now either, since it seems that fever is making you lucid." Harry snorts slightly, eyes closed as he held up one finger.

"But what's the reason of how you can do those things? And you never introduce yourself." Tom just frowns, not knowing how did Harry knew of his actions; Harry just twirling the finger in the air a bit. "Please, let me show you the world where we truly belong in."

"Yep, you're lucid. I don't think you would remember this but my name is Tom." Harry just hums then traces the name in the air, somehow making a strange red lines appearing out of nowhere as Tom just watches with wide eyes, curious on how did other do that. "How do you do that?" Tom asked his thought outloud unknowingly, making Harry just hums slightly before coughing again, though milder.

"Magic. Tom, why did you bring me in here? I know that Ms. Wood could not take in another one," Harry answers with one word, causing Tom to frown but the stare blankly at other straight on. He was just asking him that himself, but he looks toward to the door then moves to sit on the bed by Harry's feet. "Tom?"

"It's because I wished for a friend."

Harry was silent, leaving Tom to think to himself that this was starting to be a bad idea of taking other in, but was startled by Harry's soft giggle.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm here now aren't I?" Harry gives off warm smile, causing Tom to stare at other with a look that said 'you must be crazy' as Harry just laughs before collapsing into coughs again, covering his mouth. Tom just let his eye twitch in annoyance, but Harry pulls away his hand from his mouth. "Magic can happen. It just that Muggles won't just believe us, Tom."

"Muggles?"

"They're like Ms. Woods; unable to do same things like us and unable to believe that's it's actually real, rather than dreams and made-up imaginations. I just don't like how muggles-born, or someone that is first magical child of muggles, try to change out world to their liking."

"Why is that?" Tom was getting curious, being fansicanted by Harry's answer as he noted that other seemed to be wise for his age. "Tell me everything, Harry. Tell me of what this world you speak of about?"

Harry just stays silent, looking like he is thinking on how to explain to Tom then smiles all of sudden, looking little more healthier.

"I won't tell you..." Tom just quickly started to get angry, but quickly calmed down by next part of the answer. "But I can  _show_ you."

* * *

 

Few weeks later as Tom and Harry started to connect with each other, leaving Ms. Woods and orphans in shock as Tom started to leave them be as Harry would interact with them, trying to change their mind about Tom. Harry was proud to note that the rabbit that Tom would have killed have lived past its death day as Tom was trying to keep Harry in bed at the time when the boy nearly went into the convulsing state. Wood had asked Harry if he wanted a doctor but the boy refused, saying that he will be fine later on in about a year or so.

This prompted Tom to stare at Harry as if he expected something about that first time when he saw Harry appeared out of nowhere.

"Tom, it's time." Harry suddenly announced one morning, seeing that the day was fine and somehow warm enough for Harry to not get sickly easily. "I want to show you today while the day's warm and sunny." Tom just blinks, looking out of the Edgar Allen Poe's book to stare at Harry. Harry just grins brightly, having been bundled up in warm blanket and clothes as Woods decided it would be beneficial for Harry to be spoiled until he gets better during cold times and kids was slightly put off by it, but was easily placated by Harry's promises to return the items when he recovered from unknown illness he have. Tom just ear-marked the page he was on and sets it down by him on the bed, moving to sit upright as Harry gotten on his warm clothing as well gloves.

"To where?" Tom asks, knowing where but he wanted to be sure as his blue eyes shines with curiosity and hopes that Harry would show him the world that they both belonged in. He had curbed his habits of stealing and hurting others in effort to help Harry recovered. Somehow, when Tom uses his powers, Harry actually gets sicker than ever, causing him to stop altogether unless with Harry's lessons on how to control his outburst; something that made his life easier since Harry don't seem to get sick during those lessons.

"Diagon Alley!" Harry announced happily as he stands up, walking over to Tom to pull him out of bed and out of the room, going down the stairs. "Ms. Woods, can me and Tom-" Harry said as Tom corrected the boy's grammar mistake automatically, "Tom and I." "Shut up, Tom. Can we go outside today until supper time? It's warm enough for me to be safe!" Harry just shot a playful glare at Tom, who just smirks as he knew what did tick Harry off after all. Woods just blinks, was in the kitchen getting some warm tea for herself and some matrons, nodding as she noted that Harry was bundled up correctly and seemingly to be much better today.

"Alright. As long you two come back by supper time, you may. Be safe," Woods said as she watches Harry and Tom embarks on their adventure for the day, smiling slightly as she watches Tom's expression of expasteration, being dragged out like a toy himself. The door shut as Woods just shook her head. Somehow on Tom's birthday, her wish for someone to help her control Tom had seemed to come true after all.

Tom, on other hand, just managed to free himself carefully from Harry's somehow tight hold. Harry just pouts but shrugs, heading up to the gates and opening it. "Come on, the ride won't be waiting for us." Harry's words somehow made Tom wonder on how far away was their location as he closes the gate behind him. They both stopped by the trashcan where the snake's dead body still lay. Harry just looks sadly then leans down, picking it up and carrying it with him as Tom just carefully study other's actions. Harry moves to the nearby tree then looks around for any muggles and created a small hole in the soil with his small burst of magic, burying the snake in it. Harry looks slightly pale but walks back to Tom's side, looking like he should keep his own promises at the least.

"Let's go. We need to go this way," Harry only said as Tom just felt that Harry knew just how important that snake was to him. He follows after Harry, thankful for city's actions of keeping the streets clear of snow. They only walked for about fifteen minutes until Harry stops, his head up as Tom did the same. The latter was surprised to see a small rickety car heading straight to them and stops right by their side, driver just staring at the boys.

"Welcome to Knight Taxis, a service of transportation for wandering witches and wizards alike. How may I help you boys today?" The gruff driver said as Harry just brightens up slightly. He tugs Tom in, but was faced with small struggle as TOm believe that other was a murderer.

"Com'on Tom. It's safe and it's the quickest way to get to Leaky Cauldron. The alley by it is the way in to Diagon Alley as well." The driver's eyebrows flew up for a bit then grins slightly as he knew an experienced Wizard was trying to show a new Wizard their ways.

"He's right kid. So what are you two going to do in there," The driver said as he opens the door for Harry, making the boy just hauls the boy on and shut the door, leaving Tom in the middle.

"Nothing more than a small tour, mister! We might stop at Gringotts as well if anything catches our fancies as well," Harry answered as he clutches the seat dearly to his life. Tom just blinks, wondered why Harry did that until the car starts moving. Tom had to hang on so quickly, or he'll be just flung backward as he glares at Harry for not warning him. Harry just blinks innocently enough, but Tom wasn't placated by it.

"I will get you when you get better, Harry." That was the only warning Harry will get from him was ignored. Tom just scoffs, knowing that Harry would find his way out of this anyway. The ride was... Dangerous for two little kids and a driver to be understood. Tom had to be squeezed three times when they have to drive between two cars on the way to the inn as Harry just looks suddenly ill, but managing to hang on. Few minutes after the last squeeze, the ride was stopped with screeching stop, making Harry and Tom placing their hands on the dashboard to prevent face-planting into the window.

"Leaky Cauldron. I'll leave this ride as pro-bono for you two. Here's my card if you need a ride back, kids." Harry took the card from the driver as the boys just stood outside of the inn, watching him drive off once more again as Tom just glares at Harry once more again.

"Rip that card." Harry just makes a face at him then tucks it in his pockets.

"No. We'll need to call him back again when we leave the Alley." Harry just steps into the inn, waving Tom in as everyone just shuts up in their raucous laughter to stare at them both. Harry just makes a blank face, looking serious in his job as tom just looks around, seeing flying glasses and drinks as well a broom that is sweeping by itself. He was surprised by just how strong did the power felt to him, but Harry just looks very ill all of sudden.

"May we have someone open up Diagon Alley for us?" Harry calls out as one of the wizards stood up to answer the call. 

"Of course. Come along boys, this is not a place for young kids like you two," the auburn-haired wizard said as his grey eyes twinkles with happiness as his red beard was neatly trimmed. Harry nods then backs out of the inn with Tom, taking a deep breath of fresh air that made Tom slightly worried. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. May I ask of what you two are going to do in the Alley?" The man said as he carefully study Harry's sickly complexion and Tom who was checking his temperature.

"Nothing more than a visit to Gringotts and a tour for my friend here!" Harry said cheerfully, trying to hide away his sickness from the unexpected person. He never expected to bump in Albus after Winter Break, but he also noted that it was Saturday as well. Albus just narrows his eyes as Tom just mutters to Harry under his breath and Harry nods to him. Then the professor witnessed something extraordinary.

Tom just basically casted a magical coating over Harry, blocking out any magic residue at all cost as Harry's skin slowly returns to normal color.

"Sorry about that, mister, but I'm quite sensitive to magic and get sick easily," Harry said as he tugs Tom close to him, protective as Tom did the same to harry. Albus just smiles softly, wondering why the boy gets sick easily but moves along to the alley way, bringing out his wand and tapping three bricks in sequence. Harry just tugs Tom into the opening portal to new world.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley! Here, I will show you our world." Harry's words struck some fear in Albus right away, noting that Tom was so into studying the people that was dressed in robes around him, arrayed in colors and patterns. He silently follows after the boys, Harry showing Tom the shops that was well-known for their products and stops right before the Gringotts.

"... And here we are. Gringotts!" Harry's words seem cheerful, but Tom's face scowls at the gibberish words on the gold plate above.

"What is this place?"

"That's right. I haven't told you. Gringotts is Goblin-run building that takes care of your money and heirloom vaults, since the wizard-run banks did have its trouble with greedy bankers." Here Harry just shrugs, though getting pale again as Tom moves close to Harry to keep up with his magic shielding. "But their greed did not match up with Goblins, but the Goblins' protection is the best unlike meager protecting that wizard-run banks offer." Tom just sigh, seeing that Harry did have a point about trusting Goblins with their money. "I haven't told you about the money part though haven't I?"

Tom just stares at Harry, who just smiles softly. Harry turns to Albus, who was standing away from the distance. "Mr. Dumbledore, do you have a Knut, a Sickle, and a Gallon? I want to show him the differences." Albus was taken back. He was sure that the boy wouldn't sense him very easily since he was part of the Order that went against the Hallows Army. But he coughed up those three coins and gave it to Harry, who just grins brightly at him as Tom just glances warily at him. Albus couldn't blame him after all, since he is spying on them both.

"Oi, over here!" Tom grits his teeth together as Harry just grins even wider at the glare he gotten. "Good. Knut is copper coin, Sickle being silver and Gallon is gold. Each of them has their own value, though Gallon is the highest in money term. Knut is the smallest unit so Sickle is like... Uhm, a dollar in Muggle terms if I were to describe it easily." Tom nods at the explaination, seeing the major difference as Harry gave the coins back to Albus. "Thank you, mister! You don't have to worry about us. I'm sure our outbursts can keep the trouble away from us!" Albus was then dismissed, leaving Harry to drag Tom into the bank happily, exclaiming that since their both orphans and that Harry knew of magic from young age but not his lineages, it would be a good idea to know which of the lines they belonged to. Albus just sighs, shaking his head as he noted that the boys was getting to the age of 11, so almost a year or so after all.

"I wonder about that boy though," Albus said to himself, his eyes narrowing at the thought of Harry, who seemed to be harmless and innocent enough. But for Albus, he knew that a combination of that can be most lethal and dangerous. And Tom seemed to be extraordinary powerful for his age, seeing that he have been training to use his magic to support other but Harry's magic was still unknown, being nearly extinct to Albus's sensor. Perhaps it would benefit Tom to be separated from the boy before he could harm himself with growing magic of his...


	3. Third Step

  **Gringotts, January 27th, 1939**

Harry just drags Tom up to the main teller and stands right before them. He stays silent for a while before the Goblin finally stops writing and looks down at them with a sneer on the face. Tom wanted to sneer back, but the tightening hold on his wrist warned him not to.

"How may I help you two today?" the goblin asked as Harry just bows his head lightly with a small smile.

"We want to check to see if we have any vaults in our names." Harry's words brought a skeptical look to the Goblin. "We're orphans as well, Ragnarok." This made the goblin slightly startled, but grins terrifying enough that made Tom really start to despise them, regardless of how well-done they do their job in.

"I see. Come with me, both of you. I'll be your contractor from now on," Ragnarok said as he jumps down, making Harry just grins widely and pushes Tom to follow after him.

"Go, and be nice. They may be mean, but they're very proud and vicious enough that no wizards or witches want to go against them at all. That and they could easily take the vaults away from them if they were ever attacked," Harry mutters, letting Ragnarok hear that part as he smiles even more terrifying, grateful for the boy's knowledge of their kind. He walks down the hall and stops before his office door, opening it for them. Harry bows as Tom was forced to by Harry's hand, muttering about getting Billy to pester Harry again with his questions about his illness.

"Shut up, Tom. We both know we hate him for such thing, but he's adopted... Hopefully he stays with this family this time," Harry mutters softly then pulls away to enter the office, seeing one chair front of the desk. The boys looks at each other then shrugged, seeing that Tom still need to keep his magic on Harry's weak body for now, both of them sitting by each other. Ragnarok was sitting on the top of the checkbooks, pulling out the papers at vexing pace of snail, something that Tom contributes to their race happily.

"Now, tell me what's your full name if possible?" Ragnarok said as he inked his quill and stares down at Harry first. Harry just chuckles slightly, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm Harrison, but I like to be called Harry... And I was told by my old caretaker that I'm from Pervell lineage..." Tom just blinks, watching the slightly surprised look on the Goblin appearing and fading quickly that he nearly thought it was the trick of the eyes. Then the goblin stares at Tom.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. I don't know what's my lines is nor my parents." The answer was short and sweet to the point that Goblin just nods then pulls out two paper from somewhere, then transfigured the quill he was using and held it out.

"Please, cut your thumb and drop once on the blank piece of paper to get the vaults in name." Harry went first, hissing at the cut as Goblin just waves a hand at it to heal it after Harry dropped once as Tom did the same, his own magic knitting the skin back together at his will as Harry just hisses at Tom for doing so. It seems that Harry wasn't used to Tom doing things without him knowing.

"Sorry, but that just made me want to throw up Tom." Tom just rolls his eyes then soothingly pats Harry's head, making the boy squeaks in surprise as Ragnarok took a gander at the papers and was once more shocked by the result. Harry just peeks at Ragnarok's face and slightly looks like he was suddenly meek again, hiding behind Tom's arm. It would not be a best place for Harry at the moment either.

"Harrison, you are not what I expected to come here. Neither are you Riddle."

"What do you mean?" Tom ask, silently glaring at Harry, who suddenly seemed like he had forgotten important after all.

"Sorry! I... I just forgot that I knew your parents somehow but it slipped my bloody mind!" Harry mutters, looking just as innocent as Tom know he could be. But he was suddenly angry. That his new friend knew of his own parents, something that he alway wanted to know. "But it's better that you didn't know for a while... Your mother, Merope Riddle nee Gaunt, was quite ugly to be frank and she kinda gave a love potion to your father, Thomas Riddle Sr. He doesn't really like magic at all so he kinda kicked her out... He's a Muggle as well. Your grandfather from mother's side already said the ultimatum. It was to either abort you or be disowned..." Tom was started to understand why Harry kept it all from him, seeing that he had been the product of love potion, something that was rumored to not being able to love. "She died giving birth to you when she knew she wasn't able to survive the birthing process at all... Magic kinda rejected her because of her depression over broken heart."

That just made Tom despise him mother a bit more then.

"I see. No wonder why he's not with his rightful family, but that does not explain  **yours** , Harrison." Ragnarok's words brought Tom back to reality from thinking about why his mother couldn't survive as Harry just winces. "It says that you are from Peverell, but you are also from Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and is declared son of Hecate!"

"Son of Hecate?" Harry asks softly, wondering why he was son of Hecate. Heck, he read that damned journal back and forth over and over and other's research as well. But it doesn't say that magic might change your identity... Or perhaps it did somehow between the lines. Harry just looks at the ceiling, in thoughts as Ragnarok just sighs, knowing a lost-in-thought wizard when he sees one then turns to Tom.

"Riddle, you are from Slytherin, Gaunt, and Peverell lines. To tell the truth, you and Harrison is distant cousins, though I wouldn't put it pass him to know something that he shouldn't know due to his lineage. As of your grandparents from Gaunt, the mother is dead as the father and son was in Azkaban for some reasons."

"They were placed in that bloody hellhole for reasons of attacking a Ministry Official. Tom's great-grandparents is still alive, but not in power. I think Marvolo is about to be released from his stay there." Harry's words startled them both, which made them both stare at him as the boy's face looked older than he supposed to be. "Sorry, was wondering how the heck did Hecate adopted me. Heck, I don't know even magic can adopt me in first place even!"

"True. But I didn't say what's your magical heir line to though. Harrison, Tom, you heard of Merlin and Le Fay?" Ragnarok got a nod as Tom opens up to answer the question. 

"Le Fay is the dark witch as Merlin was the light wizard. So that story is actually true as you said, Harry?" Tom looks at Harry, who hummed in approval. "I just can't believe that everything you said is actually true then." Ragnarok just grins bloody terrifying as he heard Harry teaching Tom the history somehow in a way. 

"It's all true! So since most of my lineage is light-based, I would be the magical heir of Merlin?" Harry's words just made goblin snickers evilly as Tom just narrows his eyes, his magic nearly whipping around a bit.

"No, Harrison. That's Riddle. You're the Magical Heir of Le Fay herself." Tom and Harry just stares at each other, wondering how the hell did that come to for them both as Ragnarok starts shifting papers around before settling on the Peverell documents. "Since both of you are from Peverell lines, this makes it easy for me to ask you this. Would you two like to look over this list?" Harry just blinks as Tom grabs the list carefully and brought it up before them, reading together as Harry noted one thing on the list.

"Uhm, Ragnarok... Why there's one estate that is currently underneath our name?" Harry asks carefully as Ragnarok just grins mischievously as Tom just glances at him. Ragnarok shifts paper around and brought out two Wills.

"Two of the Peverell brothers had stated that whenever two of their direct descendents seems to get along with each other, they will take on the seat of power as well Deathly Hallows will return to one of them as Master of Death somehow. It seems that they already have a prophecy that a green-eyed boy is the Master while there's a red-blue eyed Lord of Dark. Both of them are called Lords of Magic by the Seer that is very well-renowned at their time," Ragnarok explained as harry just stares at Tom, as if he expected something as Tom just frowns.

"Why would I have red eyes?"

"Tom..." Harry said softly as Ragnarok just nods and jumps down, leaving the room to let them be. He casted a purifying spell over the room as well protection over the papers. He had noted Harry's sickly complexion. He frowns to himself in silence, wondering why did Magic of all thing adopted him as its son.

"What is it Harry? Do you know why I would have red eyes?" Tom said darkly, his eyes flashing red as Harry flinches at the sight of it. Tom ignores the flinch, pulling back his magic protectively as he doesn't need Harry falling over sick from his angry magic.

"It's just that... Whenever you get extremely mad or somewhat very sadist when you talk about torturing someone first few days, your eyes turned red..." Tom just went shock in silence, staring at Harry who was shivering lightly in fear. He never knew that other kept such silence when it happens, maybe because he was scared of encouraging it or possibly get it directed to him. He somehow did just now as Harry was very scared of Tom suddenly. He felt lost on how to stop his anger, but he took a deep breath and focus on one lesson that Harry taught him just recently. He slowly pulls back his magic into his mind, creating a small block that would keep his anger in check as well giving his a chance to use his 'healing' magic much more easily. He opens his bright blue eyes to look in Harry's misty green eyes.

"Sorry. I should have known that though," Tom mutters as he pats Harry's head again, though much more gentler and hesitantly. Harry just blinks then hugs Tom, making the boy just flails a bit, looking lost on what to do as he was tense.

"Thank you..."

"So I guess that's over with then?" Ragnarok said as he walks back in, carrying two vault keys in hand. "Good, I managed to get you guys two vault keys to money vaults we just created for you from Peverell vaults." He held them out to Harry and Tom, which the blue-eyed boy took as Harry was still hugging him, though getting tired. "The Vault Number is rather high-security 13. Want a blood card so you don't have to travel down every time to get some currency?"

"Or just a bag of 500 gallons until I turn 11. By then we should get an invitation or a visit," Harry said as he still cling to Tom, looking at Ragnarok, who just nods. 

"To where?" Tom asks as harry just grins. And when's your birthday?"

"I'll tell you back at orphanage. We just can't leave suddenly from the place, Tom. We need to tell Woods and I need to be better and weather warmer for us to finally be free." Harry's green eyes was pleading at Tom, who was just finishing coating Harry again in magic. Tom saw the reasons and knew that if he wanted to go together with Harry who seems to know everything, he'll have to wait until other was much more better as well timing. "And my birthday is on eve of Lughnasadh. In other term, July 21st. I'm going to be ten this year."

"Okay, Harry. But you will tell me of this place we might get invited to."

But Merlin, did he ever want to leave that orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang I'm on the roll past few days with Step 2 & 3\. They're originally one chapter, but it gotten so long, and it looked choppy so I did this. Might be able to update my other story now since I need to get the dang feel for Tom's persona in both story, though he will be slightly OOC for now.


End file.
